


Tell Her or I Will

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Ableist Language, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Jessie is new and learns about previous events, Misogyny, Movie: Toy Story 2, Post-Toy Story 2, References to Canon, because of a thing a character says, learning about canon events, slight buzz/jessie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie is still new to Andy's room. She hears references to past events that she doesn't quite fully understand their meaning.





	Tell Her or I Will

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "After Toy Story 2 when Jessie is new to Andy's room she keeps hearing references to things that happened when Buzz was new, when Andy moved house, etc, and it all sounds like an interesting story. But any time she asks about it everyone is suddenly very busy because between Woody's jealousy, Buzz's delusions and the other toys thinking Woody was a murderer absolutely no one comes out of that looking good. So, Jessie trying to piece together what actually happened from stuff that she overhears and possibly winding up with some odd impressions along the way."

“The mutants weren’t cannibals.”

“I’m so glad we have a lawn gnome as one of our neighbors instead of a psycho child.”

“He apparently was a Mrs. Nesbit after falling.”

“Throwing him from a moving van still causes me guilt.”

“You know, we didn’t fly for real, we were falling. It just looked really awesome. It was because of the rocket.”

These were some of the things that obviously referenced to past events in the life of the toys of Andy’s room. Jessie gathered that. But, when she tried asking Rex about the guilt thing he had pretended to ignore her until she changed the subject to video games. Plus, he looked rather upset about the question, and she didn’t want to upset him, as he seemed rather nervous to begin with, so she let that one go. 

So… did somebody get thrown from a moving van and become Mrs. Nesbit? The Mrs. Nesbit remark always seemed to be directed towards Buzz, so, was he Mrs. Nesbit? Did someone throw Buzz from a moving van? Why did they do that? It made her kinda angry, because she liked him. He was so upstanding, friendly, helpful, and so many other adjectives. 

And seriously, whenever she tried to ask about the moving van, or Mrs. Nesbit, or the rocket, or the psycho child, they would have the same type of reaction as Rex. They would ignore it, and not answer. Bo Peep would shake her head and say that she had to go find her sheep even though the sheep and Bullseye were less than two feet away. Mr. Potato Head would simply call her a nosy woman and head back to his wife, grumbling. Slinky would get that sad doggie look on his face and look ashamed before hiding under the bed. 

She sometimes saw Buzz and Woody arguing in heated undertones, while stealing glances at the redheaded cowgirl.

 

 

“She doesn’t need to know.”

“Not a legitimate explanation. Sheriff, tell me your rationale.”

“The first few days of your residence with us… not a single one of us looks good. The rest of Andy’s toys know it, too!”

“How so?”

“I recently had to go under the bed to console Slinky about that time. He’s ashamed of how they all acted. They all came to the unanimous consensus independently that they won’t answer her questions about that time. I have decided to join them in this.”

“Why?”

“I just told you, Buzz! None of us will look good! She’ll probably think badly about us! That isn’t going to make her happy!” 

“So, you want us to just lie to her forever?” Buzz’s arms crossed. “So you can protect your dignities?!”

“I don’t see you telling Jessie about Mrs. Nesbit or thinking you weren’t a toy.” 

Buzz paused. He was right. He hadn’t. When he finally spoke, he spoke softer than they had been speaking, “And she’s been so forthright about her own past.” He sighed. 

Woody was silent. 

“She has not lied to us, Woody, so why should we? If you won’t tell her, I will. ”

Thus, Buzz had hauled Woody into telling Jessie about Buzz’s first few days in Andy’s room. They had begun by asking what she thought she knew, and then if she had gotten the wrong impression (such as Buzz being thrown from a moving van rather than Woody), they corrected her. And then they told her the story. She had listened intently, though she yelled at Potato Head when he looked like he was about to stop them, and hugged both Woody and Buzz more than once. Jessie appreciated that they had been willing to tell her about that time period even though they felt self-conscious about the situation.


End file.
